The Bolt
by youllbeinmyheart1997
Summary: This is kind of a remake of my other story. Same concept. Basic storyline with an OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so in the other one, I made Skystreak with a little too many quirks, which makes for good Mary-Sue's, which I do not want my story or OC to be. So I'm redoing it. it's pretty much the same, except with a different name and a couple other things.  
**

* * *

**Profile  
**

**Designation: Skybolt  
**

**Age: 16 vorns(one vorn=83 Earth years=1 Cybertronian year)  
**

**Creators: Yoketron and Prowl. Stayed at Yoketron's dojo until his death. Wandered the galaxy with Prowl until they came across Optimus' team.  
**

**Looks: Black, white, and gold Seeker, with a visor resembling Prowl's. Like before, just go with it.  
**

**Personality: Takes after Yoketron, with her endless patience and love for the martial arts Circuit-Su and Metallikato. She also likes studying organic life forms.  
**

**Mods: Sparked with the ability to turn invisible at will. Medics have tried to figure out how it happened but they all concluded that she was just born with it. Possessed no weapons. I will probably give her one as the story continues.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated. I only own Skybolt.  
**

* * *

_"Many millions of years ago, war raged between the heroic Autobots and the brutal Decepticons, for control of the planet Cybertron. The Autobots battled valiantly in the name of honor. Their courageous exploits bringing hope and glory to a beleaguered, war-torn planet and inspiring countless generations of robots yet to come online." _A very dull voice droned out from the screen as a red and blue bot sat in front of the screen, with a black, white, and gold Seeker femme hiding a yawn in the background.

A red and white bot, signifying his job as a medic, with a chipped chevron entered the main room, took one look at the screen and said, "What a load of scrap."

The Seeker femme looked up and said, "It's not that bad, Ratchet."

"Don't lie, Skybolt. I saw you yawning."

Skybolt blushed and looked away.

"Anyways, why do you waste your time with those old history vids?" Ratchet asked.

"All the great Autobots learn from the past." The red and blue bot replied.

Ratchet scowled. "Look around you, Prime, Skybolt. The Great War ended centuries ago."

"We know." Skybolt rolled her eyes beneath her visor.

Ratchet un-subspaced a wrench and threw it at her, before turning back to Prime. "Besides, the vids you're watching are the versions made for younglings. The real thing way much, much worse than this."

"But you were there, Ratchet!" Prime exclaimed. "You saw some action!"

"I agree. What are Decepticons really like?" Skybolt asked, interested.

Ratchet winced, and said, "Trust me kids. You're better off not knowing."

He pointed outside and continued, "Besides, looks like the youngbots could use a hand."

They all looked out the window and, sure enough, there was Bulkhead, somehow hanging 50 feet in the air. "Bumblebee! My wrecking ball's stuck again!"

Skybolt sighed and got up. "Might as well get this over with."

We made our way to the shoot, but Optimus was still curious. "Do you ever get the feeling that you were built for more than just...repairing space bridges?"

"I got a diagnostics program that can delete that feeling like a bad line of code." Ratchet smirked. I rolled my optics and transformed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulkhead was still hanging from his wrecking ball 50 feet off the ground.

He looked down and swallowed. "I don't like heights, Bumblebee!"

"Cool your circuits, Bulkhead! I'm working as fast as I can. And you know there's no bot faster!" Bumblebee, a yellow minibot, yelled as he scaled the cliff that Bulkhead's wrecking ball was stuck on. Bumblebee transformed his left servo into a stinger and shot at the rocks around Bulkhead's wrecking ball to loosen them. He transformed his servo back and started kicking away the pieces he blasted.

"Hrgh... I think I'm gonna blow a gasket." Bulkhead groaned.

"Try to hold it in a little long-AH!" The entire hill collapsed, causing both Bulkhead and Bumblebee to go falling down towards the ground. "AAAHHHH!" they both yelled as they landed on the ground. It was then that Prime and Ratchet came driving up in their vehicle mode, Skybolt not far behind.

"Alright, what seems to be the problem?" Prime asked as they transformed to robot mode.

"I believe the technical term is _'bunch of big, honking rocks jamming space bridge.'_" Bumblebee replied as they stood up.

"You know what I don't get?" Bulkhead grumbled. "Why would anyone _want _to transwarp to this All Spark-forsaken sector?"

"That's not the point, Bulkhead." Skybolt said.

"Skybolt's right. We have a job to do, no matter how thankless. All we need is the right tools and some teamwork." Prime drew his axe and started to hack away at the rocks that had fallen.

"Everyone lend a servo!"

"Bulkhead!" He hit the rocks, turning them into nothing but pebbles.

"Bumblebee!" He shot at the rocks with his stingers.

"Come on, Ratchet!" He used his electromagnets to stop the rocks from moving.

"Let's go, Skybolt!" She kicked and punched the rocks out of the way.

"You, too, Prowl!" Silence...

"Hey, where is Prowl?" Prime looked around.

A shuriken came flying out of the darkness, hit a rock, and flew back into the shadows.

"Just have to know the weak spots." Skybolt rolled her eyes and sighed. Her dad was always one for dramatics.

"Right. Next time, you might wanna give us a little more warning." Optimus sighed.

"That would just mess up my timing." Prowl dismissed.

Ratchet sighed. "Young bots. Can't live with 'em, can't melt 'em down for spare parts."

They all blinked and Bulkhead whispered to Bumblebee and Skybolt, "Why's he so grumpy all the time?"

"You'd be grumpy too if you had one servo in the scrapheap." Bumblebee whispered back. "OW!"

"I may have one servo in the scrapheap, but I can still hear!" Ratchet yelled.

"Alright," Optimus braced his foot on a rock. "I know we're out on here in the middle of nowhere on a thankless mission, but remember, we're all cogs in the great, big Autobot machine."

Prowl face-palmed. "Not this speech again."

_'No kidding_. _He makes this speech 10 times a solar-cycle.' _The rest of the team thought.

"A machine is better as whole, than any one component part." The asteroid they were on started shaking, but Optimus was too busy ranting to notice. The others sure did, and braced for the worst. "Together, we can move mountains!" The space bridge suddenly exploded, throwing everyone off their stabilizing servos. Prowl and Skybolt were able to gain their balance in the air but everyone else was thrown back

"Bad choice of words, Big Bot!" Bumblebee shouted at Prime.

Optimus' face mask covered his face and decided to make up for it. He shot a grappling hook at an asteroid above them and pulled Bumblebee out of the way of helm-hunting rocks. Then, he took out his energon axe and hit a big rock about to collide with Ratchet. It shattered into about a million pieces. Prowl's jets failed him at that moment but lucky for Prowl's body and unlucky for his ego, Skybolt caught him by the arm. While that was happening, Prime shot a net behind where Bulkhead was running away from a wave of rocks. Then, he elongated the handle of his axe and used it to vault another wave of rocks. He shot his grappling hook at the control panel and hit the power switch. Immediately, the rocks stopped trying to kill all of them.

Ratchet was fixing Bumblebee's arm while Prowl and Skybolt landed on the ground. Bulkhead's mouth was hanging open. Prowl strode over and closed his mouth. Skybolt whistled. "Impressive."

Bulkhead regained his composure and asked "Where'd you _learn_ moves like that?"

Optimus put his axe away and replied sheepishly, "I trained at the... Autobot Academy."

Ratchet finished repairing Bumblebee's arm and looked up at Prime. "So, how'd an Academy bot wind up on a broken down maintenance crew?"

Bumblebee looked up at Optimus. "Yeah! Shouldn't you be leading the Cybertron Elite Guard or something?"

_'If only you knew'_ Optimus thought.

Suddenly they were all bathed in bright blue light. The light was emanating from a fairly large rock. Optimus pulled out his axe. "Uh...I don't think that's such a good idea, Boss Bot." Bulkhead warned.

"PRIME! NO!" Ratchet yelled at him but he cut the rock open anyway.

There, sitting there looking very bright and innocent, was an orange box. "What is it?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't know." Skybolt said. "Maybe we should take it back to the ship so the Doc Bot can check it out." She reached for it but Ratchet yelled "Leave it!" and she jerked back. "Or batter still, throw it back through the space bridge. This thing wasn't meant to be found."

"What's got you so spooked all of a sudden, Ratchet?" Optimus asked just as his com. link beeped.

"Teletraan-1 to Optimus Prime, Teletraan-1 to Optimus Prime. Unidentified aircraft entering this sector. Energy signature consists of Decepticon warship." a computerized femme voice said.

"Decepticons?" Optimus said. "That has to be a mistake. the Decepticons were destroyed centuries ago."

"Defeated, not destroyed." Ratchet corrected. "And we're not waiting for them to find it." He transformed to robot mode. "WHAT are you bots waiting for? An _invitation? _Load it up! Pronto!" Bulkhead and Bumblebee lifted the box into Ratchet's trunk.

"Wait Ratchet. Why the sudden urgency? What is this thing?" Optimus Prime asked.

There's no time let's move!" And with that, they all shot off towards the ship.

* * *

**A/N: Done! Sorry, I just feel that Skystreak was too Mary-Sue, ya know?**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! So, I've been thinking about Skybolt's name, and how it sounds more like a guy's name. but then i said, "You know what? It doesn't matter! I like that name!"**

**Sorry, I just felt the need to tell a completely unnecessary story.  
**

**Onward!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated. I only own Skybolt.  
**

* * *

_*Recap*_

_"WHAT are you bots waiting for? An invitation? Load it up! Pronto!" Bulkhead and Bumblebee lifted the box into Ratchet's trunk._

_"Wait Ratchet. Why the sudden urgency? What is this thing?" Optimus Prime asked._

_There's no time let's move!" And with that, they all shot off towards the ship._

_*Skybolt's POV*_

We got to the loading dock and Dad helped unload the Box from Ratchet trunk.

"_You're_ the history bot, Prime. Ever hear of the Allspark?" Ratchet asked, then transformed.

"Well, yeah. The most powerful energy source in the universe. Gave the Spark of Life to all Cybertronians." Optimus responded.

"Every bot knows that story." I rolled my optics.

"Well, here's another one." Ratchet said. "The only way we were able to win the Great War all those centuries ago was by keeping the All Spark out of Decepticon hands. We sent it through a Space Bridge into some far flung corner of the galaxy where no one will ever find it."

Bumblebee broke the silence by asking, "So you're saying we found the Allspark? The _real_ Allspark?"

"No. I'm saying _it_ found _us_."

Optimus ordered us to the main room and we all went to our stations.

"Warning. Starship approaching. Positive identification as Decepticon warship." Teletraan-1 said.

"You wanted to see action, kids?" Ratchet said. "Be careful what you wish for."

"I'm sorry, but I don't recall saying in those exact words that we wanted to be in a war." I said, kinda freaking out on the inside.

"Uh, hello? I'm not sure what you guys are talking about, but we. Are. Repair Bots!" Bumblebee shouted. "Please tell me you're not actually thinking about taking on Decepticons!"

"Not without backup." Optimus said. he activated the comm-link system and said, "Patch me to Cybertron Command Headquarters."

"Wow," Bulkhead blinked. "when you want backup, you go straight to the top."

Optimus smiled sheepishly, and turned to the vid-screen, which turned on to show a blue and orange bot with the largest chin I've ever seen. Bulkhead and Bumblebee stiffened the slightest bit, but I brushed it off.

"Optimus Prime." The bot sneered. "You mean they still let you command other Autobots?"

"Don't start, Sentinel. Just put me through to Ultra Magnus." Optimus snapped.

"Now, how could a third rate rock buster possibly merit the Supreme Commander's attention?" Sentinel drawled.

Optimus narrowed his optics. "Display cargo hold visual."

"Sure thing, Optimus." I typed in the request and it showed a picture of the Allspark to Sentinel.

"I'll... Put you through right away." Sentinel looked very troubled, a big difference than a few kliks ago.

The screen shut off and a moment later, showed the Autobot Supreme Commander's faceplate.

"Ultra Magnus here, Optimus." He said. "We're tracking your 'Decepticon' signal. Probably just a lost skull ship. Ever since we drove them off Cybertron, the 'Cons have been wandering the berthery. They wouldn't be so foolish as to invade Autobot space. Still, we're sending out a strike force to intercept, if necessary."

"Yes, sir."

"And Prime? Don't try to be a hero. It's not in your programming." And the vid-screen turned off.

"Decepticons still on our tail and closing in fast." Dad reported.

"So, why don't we see 'em?" Bumblebee asked.

"Teletraan-1, set a course for the nearest space bridge." Optimus said, typing in the command.

"But Ultra Magnus said to sit tight." Bulkhead protested.

"With all due respect, Ultra Magnus isn't carrying the Allspark." Optimus replied. "So, we'll set a course for the nearest Space Bridge and blast through whatever debris in our way."

And that plan worked for a little while. That is, until we found the ship that's been tracking us.

"Uh... Boss Bot? I don't think we can blast through_ that." _Bulkhead said. He pointed at a giant space ship about 100 times bigger than our own.

"I've never seen a Decepticon ship, up close." I said, in awe.

"No one has, and lived." Ratchet said.

"It's a command ship." Optimus said. "I recognize the markings from the history vids."

"Megatron..." Ratchet said, in horror.

"MEGATRON?! As in the cruel and vicious Decepticon leader?!" Bumblebee screeched. "Who eats Autobot protoforms for breakfast?!"

* * *

_*Decepticon Warship*_

"Megatron is a fool who's been chasing a ghost for centuries." A pink(I AM NOT PINK! I'M MAGENTA! THERE"S A DIFFERENCE!), black, and silver Seeker bot sneered. "I seriously doubt we'll find this _All Spark_ on such an _insignificant _vessel."

"TRAITOR!" a giant purple and green bot with one optic yelled. "Megatron is wise! Megatron is bold! Megatron will return the Decepticons to Cybertron! And-"

"'And wipe our homeland clean of the stench of Autobot tyranny' bladdy, blah, blah, blah." A black and purple femme with a spider like appearance interrupted. "Did you memorize that speech, Lugnut? Or is it just hardwired into that thick, one-track processor of yours!" She yelled, waving one arm in the air. But then a beam of white light shot her arm. The beam disappeared and ice formed around the femme's arm.

"Az uzual, Blackarachnia. Your demeanor iz unpleazant az zat cursed organic mode of yourz." a purple and tan bot with an optic like a monocle said while putting away his cannons that shot the ice beam.

"Blow it out your actuator, Three-Face." Blackarachnia snapped while cracking the ice off her arm.

The tan bot's face _literally_ changed into a face with a visor and a gap in his denta. "THE NAME IS BLITZWING, INSECT! REMEMBER IT! CUZ ITS THE LAST YOU GONNA HEAR BEFORE I-"

Blitzwing's face changed again to a Jack-o-Lantern style face with a red mouth. "Express my feelings in song! The itsy, bitsy spider climbed up the-"

"You wanna battle it out here and now, Blitzwing?" Blackarachnia yelled at him

"Would you three walking malfunctions just keep it down?" the pink(I AM NOT PINK!) bot yelled at them.

"NO ONE MOCKS THE WORD OF MEGATRON!" Lugnut yelled.

At that moment, the door to the bridge opened and in walked a giant gray bot. He was even taller and more massive than Lugnut. His face and body language gave away no emotions and his optics were a blood red. His mere presence brought silence to the bridge. He was the most powerful Decepticon in the galaxy.

He was Megatron.

Megatron walked across the bridge and stopped right in front of the pink(FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT PINK!) bot. There was a pause. Then, Megatron spoke in a voice of authority. "Starscream. Report."

"Energy readings off the scale, my liege." the bot now known as Starscream said. "Shall I fire on the Autobots?"

"Cripple their ship, but do not destroy it. Yet."

"Yes, yes, yes! A brilliant strategy! Oh, wise and great leader." Starscream 'praised'.

* * *

*Skybolt's POV*

The giant ship's laser, whose barrel was about the size of our ship, powered up.

"Teletraan-1! Evasive maneuvers!"

Our ship dodged the first laser.

"Activate emergency defense system! Code name:Omega!"

"I'm sorry. This function has been deactivated in compliance to Cybertron's ongoing efforts to conserve Energon." Teletraan-1's computerized voice said.

"What?!"

Our ship dodged three more lasers that threw all of us to the floor.

"We're all gonna die, aren't we?" I groaned from my position on the floor.

"Warning: Asteroid field. Initiating alternate route." Teletraan-1 reported.

"Override!"

* * *

_*Decepticon Warship*_

"I've got a match on the energy reading." Blackarachnia reported. "If it's not the Allspark, it's something just as powerful."

"I volunteer to deploy and breach the Autobot ship!" Starscream crowed.

Megatron scowled, his hand lashing out to grab Starscram's wing.

"I didn't spend the last four million Stellar cycles just so you could lay you greasy wings on it."

"Ow, ow!"

He dragged Starscream up so that they were face to face. "I will harness its power into the ultimate weapon, and crush the Autobots underfoot."

He shoved Starscream away and made his way to the loading dock, while Starscream glared after him.

It takes about 30 kliks for Megatron to get to the dock, but Starscream was there when he opened the door.

"What do you want_ now_, Starscream?" Megatron asked, annoyed.

Starscream went up to him and patted his back, then stepped back. "Only to wish you luck, my liege."

"I do not believe in luck," he replied and transformed.

Starscream waited until Megatron was halfway to the Autobots ship before he muttered, "Neither do I."

And he sat back to watch the fireworks.

* * *

_*Skybolt's POV*_

We all watched an aircraft fly towards us from the direction of the Warship. At first, I thought it was an attack force, but then it transformed and continued flying at us.

"Is that... Megatron?" Optimus asked, a hint of fear finally entering his voice.

"You never said he was so big." Bulkhead said.

"You never said he could fly!" Bumblebee added.

"Yeah, just like never said he was the leader of the Decepticons." I said, sarcastically.

Megatron flew right at us and over our heads.

Bulkhead opened his optics and said, "Huh... guess he wasn't coming for us."

I wanted to believe him, but then our ship jolted forward and the ceiling slowly started to melt.

"Grr... Ratchet, seal the hull breach!" Optimus ordered and we got on it.

"Prowl, Skybolt, hold the ship steady! Bulkhead, Bumblebee, guard the Allspark! I'll hold off Megatron!" Yeah, right. Bulkhead and Bumblebee couldn't guard a cube of Energon from a turbo-rat.

"But, we're repair bots! We're not programmed for this kind of action!" Bumblebee tried to protest one last time.

"Then, consider this an upgrade." Optimus replied.

Optimus activated the claws that we use for real heavy lifting to grab Megatron, and he was doing a good job.

But another explosion rocked the ship and knocked us all to the floor.

"Warning: Hull breach. Sealing patches Alpha, Omega, and Epsilon."

I shook my head, trying to clear up the static in front of my optics.

"Don't shake your head, Sky. It'll make it worse." Dad groaned, holding his head.

"Warning: planetary impact imminent." Teletraan-1 reported.

"Go to manual override!" Optimus shouted.

"Can you even do that?" Dad asked.

Apparently, you can, because Optimus was now pulling up as hard as he could. We still scraped the hull of our ship, but I could see a space bridge in the distance.

Suddenly, the entire main room lit up a bright blue. A beam of light shot towards the space bridge and it activated.

When I came back online from my 2 klik nap, Optimus was shouting, "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, report!" A pause. "GAH!"

My optics shot open to see none other than Megatron himself lifting Optimus up by his throat.

"The Allspark. _Where is it?!"_

_'We are in deep slag.'_ I thought to myself, trying to clear my head without shaking it.

* * *

**A/N: The chapters will be slightly longer than before!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! This one is being received pretty well considering. I'm thinking of doing a crossover! It's gonna have something to do with Transformers Prime and The Avengers. I need ideas! I also want to do a The-Autobots-read-Harry-Potter kind of thing. Ideas, please! **

**Sorry I haven't really updated, but I've been really busy and there something wrong with my eyes, so it makes it hard to edit.  
**

******I've been trying to figure out how to get a beta Reader, so let me know.**  


**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated. I only own Skybolt.  
**

* * *

_*Recap*_

_"The Allspark._ _Where is it?!"_

_'We are in deep slag.' I thought to myself, trying to clear my head without shaking it._

_*Skybolt's POV*_

I turned invisible, and made my way to the console to see if I could think of anything to help level the playing field.

Meanwhile, Dad leaped at Megatron, but he was swatted away like a petro rat. Megatron slammed Optimus into the other wall, then slammed his foot down onto Dad's chassis. "I grow impatient."

I spotted the artificial gravity control and I thought, _'What have I got to lose?'_

I flipped the switch.

"Artificial gravity: disabled." Teletraan-1 reported.

We all floated up and Optimus was able to kick Megatron away from him.

"Good thinking, Skybolt. Putting us on equal footing, so to speak." Ratchet called, magnetizing himself to the roof.

I activated my boosters, hovering in the air while still invisible. Dad hooked one of his shurikens onto the wall, while Megatron hooked what was left of his arm into a crack in the wall.

Bumblebee floated into the control room and shouted, "Hey! Who turned out the-! Wah!" He went flying forward because Bulkhead bumped lightly into him. "Sorry! My bad!"

"Whoa! Yikes! Whoa!" Bumblebee kept flying forward until he banged into Megatron's foot.

Megatron glared down at him, but Bumblebee just said, "Who know what? You're even uglier at this angle."

He scowled even more and drew his sword.

Bumblebee yelped and dodged all the swipes at him. "Yikes! Scarier too!"

"Everyone position for a concentrated attack on my signal." Optimus ordered.

Of course, Dad being Dad, activated his jetpack and flew at Megatron.

"No! Prowl! Wait for my signal!" Optimus ordered.

Megatron sliced at Dad, only for him to fizzle out. No sooner had he disappeared, the real Dad came up from behind Megatron and sliced off what remained of Megatron's arm.

"Okay, the decoy was a nice touch, but once again, a little warning would've _helped_!" Optimus deadpanned.

Bulkhead flew straight at Optimus. "Whoa!"

"Would it kill you bots to say something like, I dunno, heads up, or watch out, or?!" Optimus raged.

"Incoming!" Ratchet yelled, his magnets throwing a scrap metal at Megatron, throwing him into the console and causing the ship to fly forward, towards a blue and green planet. It also threw all of us to the floor, Optimus and Megatron into the loading dock.

I phased back into the visible plane and flew over to Dad.

"You okay?" I asked everyone.

"I've been better." Ratchet grumbled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Everyone else said.

"Run a complete systems check, Skybolt." Ratchet ordered.

"Hm...engines are blown, along with pretty much everything else." I frowned. "Also, we're headed towards an organic planet and I'm not sure the systems will respond."

As if on cue, Teletraan-1 announced, "Warning: Planetary impact imminent."

Optimus came in at that moment, limping slightly, but otherwise, he was fine.

"Everyone to the stasis pods." He ordered, heading for the controls. We all rushed to the stasis room, but I stopped.

"What about you?" I yelled.

"Not until I've steered us clear of this populated sector!" He yelled back.

I got into a stasis pod and watched for Optimus worriedly.

He came in and got into a pod just as Teletraan-1 said, "Initiating emergency stasis mode."

And we all fell into stasis, where we would stay for 50 long solar cycles.

* * *

_*50 years later*_

"Back in the early 20th century, Detroit was known as the Motor City, the automobile capital of the world. Today, Detroit is once again the world's leading manufacturer, not of automobiles, but of automatons; robots, or as we here at Sumdac Systems like to call them, our tireless mechanical partners. Ever reliable, never complaining. No task too mundane or unpleasant. Unencumbered by fears and phobias, able to survive and withstand extreme environments far beyond the capacity of us mere humans." Professor Isaac Sumdac explained to the group of students that were on a field trip from the local elementary school. Right now they were in the assembly room, watching the robots make robots.

"The robot revolution begins here, on a typical Sumdac Systems assembly line, where we make the latest line of my Sumdac robots. Any questions?" He turned to the class.

"Where'd you get the idea for your robots, Mr. Sumdac?" A boy at the front asked.

Isaac Sumdac thought for a moment, then replied with a wink, "I just sort of... stumbled upon it."

Suddenly, a mechanical dog came running into the assembly area and tripped Professor Sumdac.

"Sparkplug! Get back here you mangy little fur-bot! I mean now!" A little eight-year-old girl with red pigtails came running in after the mechanical dog.

All the students backed away from the chase and stared at the girl, who had started playing tug of war with the security card the dog had in its mouth..

"My key!... Is not!... A chew toy!" She gritted out. "Let... Go... Now! Whoa!" The dog had let go of the key card and the girl fell backwards and into Professor Sumdac, causing them both to fall to the floor.

"Sorry, Dad." The girl apologized to her father.

Professor Sumdac sighed heavily and said to the field trip group, "I apologize for the interruption. This is my daughter, Sari."

The kids all looked at Sari, who blew a gigantic bubble with her bubblegum. "Sari? What do you say?"

It popped when it was about the size of her head, and it got all over her face. She tried to pull it off her face, saying, "Anyone got a pair of scissors?"

But she was able to pull it off her face and popped it back into her mouth. "Never mind."

"Eww..."

Professor Sumdac face palmed.

"So," The same boy raised his hand. "What's it like to grow up around these cool robots?"

"I dunno. What's it like to go to school with other kids?" Sari replied.

"I apologize once again for the interruption, but my daughter must continue her studies now." Sumdac grabbed Sari and handed her over to Tutor Bot, sari's robot tutor, obviously.

"No... Not the Tutor Bot!" Sari whined.

"Good morning, Sari." The tutor bot said. "Today, we will discuss the impact of the subal..."

The class didn't hear the rest of the robot's speech, but Sari sure did.

* * *

"Here, we are working on the latest development in nano-technology." Professor Sumdac explained to the group. The scientists inside had on air-tight suits and were dropping some kind of solution on a cockroach.

"Self-replicating, sub-microscopic, bio-diagnostic robots. Designed to fight disease, monitor and repair the human body from within. Not quite the cure for cancer, but these micro-bots are the first major step in the fusion of the organic and the technological. And quite possibly, the gateway to immortality."

The cockroach was growing like crazy, and the scientists were scrambling to stop the replication, but it was in vain.

"I can't stop the replication! The cells are growing out of control!" One of them yelled. The cockroach was growing to big to fit into the containment unit and it burst. The cockroach, which now looked more like a big blob, merged with more of the micro-bots and other equipment.

"They're merging with more micro-bots!" One more yelled.

"They're merging with everything!"

The children outside were panicking a lot.

"Nothing to be concerned about, children!" Professor Sumdac tried to calm them down. "These happy accidents are often what lead to discovery!"

"Um... Mr. Sumdac? This accident doesn't look too happy." The same boy whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Finished! Happy Thanksgiving! Happy Black Friday!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! My eyes still suck, they think I might have an eye disease, please pray I don't!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TFA. I only own Skybolt.  
**

* * *

In Detroit, there is never a shortage of police sirens. At least five are on all the time. So it didn't bother Police Captain Fanzone in the least, who was picking up a burger at the Burgerbot. It was only until his radio went off that he actually paid attention to it.

"Code red. All units report to Sumdac Robot Plant in Monroe. Repeat, this is a code red." The radio squawked.

Captain Fanzone groaned, threw the burger onto the seat, and sped off to Monroe, the engine sputtering and the siren wailing the entire way.

When he got there, there was at least a hundred units there. A giant, squishy looking... thing was on the concrete.

Fanzone got out of the car and sighed, "This is why I hate machines."

He got out his bullhorn and said, "Hello? Testing? 1-screech!"

He banged the bullhorn on the hood of his car, shouting, "Will someone get me a bullhorn that works for crying out loud!"

A SWAT unit handed him one and he yelled into it, "Alright, SWAT units, drive that thing away from civilians. Emergency crews, let's get those people evacuated now! Go, go, go!"

The SWAT team was firing at the thing, but it was like blocking a waterfall with a piece of gum. At least the emergency crews were making progress.

Professor Sumdac was struggling to get away from the firemen, trying to get to his daughter. "My daughter is still in there!" He kept insisting.

Meanwhile, said daughter didn't have a care in the world looking for her pet. "Sparkplug! Sparkplug!"

She waved her security card around, hoping to lure the dog out into the open. "I got a nice, tasty security key for you~"

Meanwhile, outside, the firemen switched tactics. They started spraying the thing with fire hoses, hoping it will keep it occupied. Unfortunately, the thing just kept absorbing the cars and firetrucks.

The firemen ran away, while Captain Fanzone was contemplating their next move. "Bring out the big guns!"

The SWAT units brought out bazooka cannons and aimed... "On my signal!"

"Captain Fanzone, please wait!" Professor Sumdac shouted. "You don't want to attack this creature."

"Watch me." Fanzone snapped back. He dealt with the Professor one time too many and he was ready to prove to the Professor that machines were good for nothing but scrap metal. "FIRE!"

They fired and the creature absorbed it, but the bombs inside them exploded, causing the creature to explode into slimy, squishy stuff. Everyone cheered.

captain Fanzone laughed. "Smart bombs. Really pack a punch." Then, a squishy thing landed on his head and it made his good mood disappear.

And to make things worse, the the was gathering back up.

And everyone was too busy looking at the big thing to notice a little piece fall into the water.

* * *

_*Skybolt's POV*_

Have you ever lay down in bed and not want to get up, but there's some important event you have to go to? That's how I felt when I came out of stasis to Teletraan-1 talking.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert." Teletraan-1 reported.

The pods opened and we each stepped out into the room, groaning.

"How long have we been in stasis?" Optimus asked, groggily.

"And what's with the alarm?" Bumblebee added.

I looked around and saw some kind of brown squishy thing crawling into the room from the ventilation shaft. I reached for it. "Maybe it has something to do with-Yikes!"

The thing jumped at me and latched onto my servo. I shook my arm to try and get rid of it, but Ratchet used his magnets to get it off of me.

"Well, its definitely made of circuitry, and... something else." Ratchet said.

I looked at my servo and I saw that it was scratched. _'Great, now I have to buff it.'_

"Teletraan-1, scan the area. See what's going on up there." Optimus said.

A picture came up on the vid-screen of a giant squishy thing that was attacking a group of the natives, I'm assuming.

"Looks like those guys could use some help." Bee said.

"Yeah. Even so, we don't wanna attract any attention, in case the Deceptions are out there watching." Optimus said. I love my 'boss.' He's so laid back. "Teletraan-1, scan the local life-forms. We can take on their appearance, and bland in better."

Optimus entered the scanner first and he came back out a few kliks later. Then, Bumblebee, Dad, me, Bulkhead, and finally, Ratchet.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered.

We all transformed into our new vehicle modes.

Optimus was fire truck. Bumblebee was a sports car. Bulkhead was an armored car. Dad was a motorcycle. Ratchet was an ambulance. And I was a jet.

"Not bad, huh?" Optimus said, sounding proud of himself. He should indulge himself more often. It suits him.

"Suh-weet!" Bumblebee said, putting a little red dome on the top of his cab. I think.

"Impressive." Dad said.

"You said it." I said, anxious to take off into the air.

"Roomy." Bulkhead said, cheerfully.

"Eh...it'll do." Ratchet grumbled.

Optimus led the way out of the ship, with me, Prowl, Bulkhead and Bumblebee out to the surface and we burst from the surface.

The giant thing looked smaller on the screen was all I could think.

"Greetings, fellow bots." Optimus announced to no one. "We are here to help. Agh!"

The squishy thing had these tentacles and it hit the ground in front of us.

Dad started to drive forward, but Optimus said, "Do _not_ engage that thing yet. Keep your scanners peeled for Decepticons."

I hovered around, then saw these tiny bots approach the monster thing and started shooting lasers at it. I got this weird twinge. How dare those inferior bots invade my air space?

"If_ those_ are Decepticons," Bumblebee said. "We got _nothing_ to worry about."

_'Oh, Bee.'_ I thought. _'Always the cocky one.'_

* * *

_*3rd POV*_

Captain Fanoze, the ever observant one, looked out through his binoculars.

"What do those cowboys think their _doing_ out there?!" He shouted.

Then, through the walkie-talkie, "You five! What part of 'fall back' do you _not_ understand?!"

He looked through binoculars again and said, "Who are those guys? I want their names! I want their badges! I want their-"

Then he spotted something very, very strange. "Hey, where are the drivers? _How is my car driving itself_?!"

All the other units looked, and sure enough, all the vehicles, the fire truck, the armored truck, the fighter jet, and Captain Fanzone's car, were all empty-seated.

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
